The present invention relates to electrical connectors for solid dielectric-filled coaxial cables and more particularly to the connector to be carried by an end of such cable for detachable connection to a mating terminal on a wave signal apparatus or another cable end.
The present invention relates to an improvement over a prior electrical connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,135, assigned to the same assignee-in fact as is the present application. It had been found that when the cable size was reduced significantly, such as by approximately one-half, catastrophic failure in the electrical continuity was encountered, when the nut was tightened into the body of the electrical connector. It was found that there was relative rotation of the cable with regard to a center conductor so that there frequently was a shearing of the center conductor causing the catastrophic failure in electrical continuity. Upon further discovery, it was found that the larger size cable utilized with U.S. Pat. No. 3,107,135 had sufficient surface area to prevent relative rotation between the electrical elements as the electrical connector is assembled by the nut being rotated into the body. As the size of cable became smaller, the gripping abilities were less reliable, and the above-described catastrophic failure occurred. Since the connector equipment is to be used with sophisticated and sensitive electronic equipment, such catastrophic failures cannot be permitted.
An object of this invention is to provide a novel and improved connector of the class mentioned, which securely clamps the cable without indentation of the cable dielectric and hence without disturbance of the cables impedance characteristic. The strength of the joint afforded by this connector is sufficient to withstand a pull on the cable greater than the inherent strength of the cable.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a connector which is adaptable with small size cable, such as 0.080 inches in which the electrical continuity is not impeded as the electrical connector is assembled.
The present electrical connector is substantially redesigned with respect to the earlier electrical connector, and so far as there are elements which are similar to that described in the prior patent, that description will be carried forward.
As an example of that, and as in the prior patent, a further object is to provide a connector of the type described which requires no special tools for assembly, which can be removed and its clamping parts reused and which needs no combing, trimming or removal of the braid outer conductor or of the dielectric therewithin, in preparation to mount the conductor onto the cable end.
Still a further object of this invention is to provide a novel and improved connector of the kind described, having the mentioned attributes and which is reasonable in cost, simple and easy to manipulate in mounting it or removing it and efficient in carrying out the purposes for which it is designed.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent as this disclosure proceeds.